Battle of the Bands
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: -HIATUS- The story of when a country girl is thrust into the crazy world called the music industry. And when she meets and finds out who her new rivals are, what ensues. World War III? Or will something else blossom?  Probably will...  R&R!


**Hi Hi! Pav-chan here! And this is my new story! I thought of it just the other day. I was like, I want to make a story where the characters sing, and well, I thought of this! It's also my first ever EdWin story so don't judge me harshly. Please R&R!**

**Also, it's not like actual Battle of the Bands but something sorta similar... I think.  
**

**Note: I do not own FMA or any of the songs used in this story.  
**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm finally here." Winry said as she looked at the big mansion. She had just traveled god knows how many miles to reach this place. A little country girl like her moving so suddenly to the big city, it was her dream. It was time, for her talent to shine.

She rang the doorbell and less than a minute later; she was greeted by a maid and ushered to the basement of the mansion, where she saw the three girls that she was going to work with for probably her entire career.

"Ah. There she is." Riza said, standing up and greeting the new girl. "Hi Winry. Glad you could make it. You're just in time." _Riza Hawkeye. Lead Guitar. 18. Manager and band member of the group, Kick-Ass Angels. The most mature and reasonable one in the group, she had complete control in all of the crazy situations that her other band members get into._

"Oh my gosh! Winry's here! Winry's here!" Mei squeaked. _Mei Chang. 14. Drums. Youngest and most energetic member of the group, she was normally the one who'd stir up trouble which gave everyone a massive migraine._

"Mei calm down!" LanFan said as she got up out of her seat to welcome Winry. "Hi Winry. Glad to see you again." _LanFan Li. Bass. 16. Tomboy and genius of the group, she's calm and collected but has a nasty temper. Note: Don't get her angry because she's got mad ninja skills._

"I still can't believe that I'm here!" Winry said excitedly. "I mean, the week has gone by so fast! Now I'm going to be here! Living and working with all of you!"

"Yes. That's good. I mean, out of all the tryouts, you had the most talent and skill like you. We've needed a lead singer for a while…" Riza said.

_All you readers probably need to know some basic info. The Kick-Ass Angels, one of the new and hottest upcoming bands were looking for a lead singer to finish their group. They had a nationwide search to find one and in the countryside, they found Winry. And well, here we are._

"Now. Let's get back to business shall we. We're going to need to record some songs later on to send to Platinum Records to get that record deal. Are you okay with that Winry?" LanFan asked.

"First day in the business and already recording songs. Of course I'm fine with that!" Winry said ecstatically.

"Alright then! Let's go order lunch. I'm in the mood for some burgers, or maybe pizza… Oh Riza! Can we please?" Mei begged.

"Yes. Yes. Go call and order. Make it a large pizza, so everyone can eat." Riza said.

"Yay!" Mei squealed before bouncing off to get the phone.

* * *

_2 hours and many slices of pizza later…_

"So, you ready to record some songs?" Mei asked ecstatically.

"Yes. Of course I am!" Winry replied.

"So. It seems that the manager of Platinum Records wants all of us to sing a song each as lead." Riza said, looking at her phone as she said the information. "Who wants to go up first?"

"How about I go last… I haven't really heard all of you sing lead yet." Winry said, sinking back into one of the sofas.

"Alright. Winry will go last. But who wants to go first?" Riza asked. "Mei. You go."

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Or else you're grounded for the rest of the week." Riza threatened.

"Fine." she huffed.

"Alright. What song Mei?" LanFan asked.

"You'll know." she said.

**Mei:** _I was riding __shotgun__ with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the __steering wheel__  
The other on my heart  
_  
_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song?" and he says  
_  
**All:** _Our song is the slamming __screen door__  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

**Mei:**_I was __walking__ up the __front porch steps__  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

**All:**_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

**Riza:**_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

**Mei:**_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

"That was…" Winry said, speechless at what she had just seen.

"Good? Spectacular? Amazing?" Mei asked.

"All of the above." Winry said, which made the little girl so very happy.

"Who's next?" Riza asked.

"I think you should go next." LanFan suggested.

"Alright." Riza said as she went in.

"What song is it?" Mei asked.

She just smiled and gave a hand signal saying that she was starting.

**Riza:**_Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my __house__  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
_  
**LanFan:**_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

**All:**_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, __curtain__'s finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

**Riza:**_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking? 'bout, Girl, I __love__ you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?_

**Mei:**_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

**All:**_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

**Winry:**_ Oh, and the award for __the best__liar__ goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your __speech__ out_

**Riza:**_How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?_

**All: **_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now_

"Riza! That was…" Winry said, again speechless at the performance.

"Yes. Whatever you say can wait. LanFan, up next." Riza nagged.

"Uggh. Do I have to?" LanFan asked.

"Yes. Now what song are you performing?" Riza asked.

"Don't worry. You'll know." LanFan replied.

**LanFan:**_He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say_

_He wanted her; she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

**All:**_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

**Riza:**_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone_

**Mei:**_She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

**LanFan:**_She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

**All:**_ He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth_

**Riza:**_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends_

**Mei: **_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See that man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

**LanFan:**_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

"LanFan! That was just…" Winry said, speechless yet again at the performance.

"Thanks. But now I think it's your time to shine." LanFan said.

"Alright." Winry said, trying to calm herself down.

"So what song are you going to sing Winry?" Mei asked.

"The one that I auditioned with of course." she replied.

"You want me and LanFan to back you up?" Mei asked.

"Alright." Winry replied.

"Ok Winry. You can start in three; two; one…" Riza said before pointing at her.

**Winry:**_Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time_

**Mei:**_Baby__ you're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind_

**LanFan:**_Ever since you've left  
I've been a mess  
(You won't __answer__)  
(Your phone)_

**Winry: **_I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know_

**All:**_ I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
_

_I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
_

_Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
_

_I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

**Winry: **_Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your  
Eyes_

_Don't worry about me  
I've been  
Fine_

_I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you've left_

_And every time I see you  
It gets more and more  
Intense_

**All: **_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you_

_I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

**Mei: **_You were the only one  
I wanted  
And you were the first one  
I fell for_

**LanFan: **_You're the only one  
That I've been needing  
And I don't want to be  
Lonely anymore_

**Winry:**_ I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you_

_I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to!_

_Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do_

_I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

**All: **_(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back_

_(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back_

**Winry: **_Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do_

**All: **_I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back_

**Winry:**_ I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Oh my gosh! I did it! I actually recorded a song!" Winry said excitedly.

"Yes. And it was very well done. We didn't make a bad choice when we chose you." LanFan said.

"Oh really…" a voice said, and the girls turned to the door to face four boys looking very smug.

"What are you doing here Roy?" Riza asked bitterly.

"We've been here ever since you started. And I've got to say, your tone of voice wounds me so Riza." he said coolly.

"Oh shut up." LanFan said disgusted.

"LanFan dear; don't use a tone of voice like that. It might ruin your singing." another boy said.

"Oh stuff it big brother." Mei retorted.

"Mei. I don't want you using language like that." Mei's brother said.

"Umm… Excuse me. But who the hell are you?" Winry asked.

"Ah. You must be the new lead singer. Well I'm Roy Mustang. And may I say you look very beautiful today." Roy said.

"Oh shut the hell up Roy." Riza said punching him in the stomach.

"Riza dear; are you jealous. Because I would rather have you than any other woman." Roy said, earning him a punch in the eye.

"Never mind him. I'm Ling Yao." Mei's brother said.

"Your Mei's brother?" Winry asked.

"Her half-brother." he replied. "And should I say. Roy was right. You do look quite beautiful."

"Don't hit on her Ling. Or else I'm telling father that you're hitting on other girls and not paying attention to your betrothed." Mei evilly said.

"Well that's because the one whom I'm betrothed with keeps ignoring me! Isn't that right LanFan?" he asked, but ultimately ignored by the girl who was working on the recorded songs.

"Anyways. Hi! I'm Alphonse Elric." a blonde haired boy said. "And your singing is really good.

"_Why does he seem so familiar?" _Winry thought to herself.

"Ed! Come meet the girls' new singer!" Al nagged, calling the other boy who seemed very anti-social.

"Uggh." he groaned as he stood up from one of the couches and walked over to Winry. "I'm Edward Elric. Nice to meet you."

"_Why does he seem so familiar as well?" _Winry thought to herself, and then she noticed his eyes. The odd colour of gold, and that's where it hit her like a ton of bricks. Memories of her past started flooding back to her and then she remembered.

"Wait. Ed. Al." she said, the two boys hearing their names and turning towards her. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Wait." Al said, seeming to remember something. "Winry. Like, our-old-childhood-friend-Winry?"

"I think so… Yeah." she replied and Al tackled her into a hug.

"Winry! It's been so many years!" he said before letting her go. "Ed! Don't you remember! It's Winry!"

"Wait. Winry?" he asked and she nodded. "Winry! Nice seeing you again!" It sounded like it was in an I-don't-really-care-who-the-hell-she-is sort of tone and made him get punched in the stomach. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Really Edward Elric. That's all you can say after seeing me again after 11 years." she said.

"Uhh…"

"Oi!" Roy said. "Is this cozy catch-up over, because we have some songs to record!"

'Fine." Ed said as he and Al walked over to their manager.

"Ed and Al are in a band?" Winry asked.

"Yep. The Alchemists. They're competing for the same record deal as us." LanFan replied.

"No way! That means they're our rivals?" Winry asked and LanFan nodded. "That means they saw us perform! That's unfair!"

"I know. That's why I argued with Roy and asked if we could watch them record some songs." Riza said. "He said yes, but with one condition."

"And what's that?" Mei asked.

"I have to go on a date with him tonight." Riza muttered bitterly.

"And you accepted!" Mei squealed in disbelief.

"It was for the team." Riza muttered before walking off and sitting on one of the couches.

"Why'd he ask that?" Winry asked.

"Because Roy's had a crush on Riza ever since they were kids. He wouldn't miss any chance to go on a date with her." LanFan explained.

"Oh. Okay." Winry said, before sitting down next to Riza.

"Roy. You're first." Ed said.

"What are you singing?" Al asked.

"The one I wrote a couple of day ago." Roy replied.

**Roy: **_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

**All: **_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**Roy: **_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

**All: **_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**Roy: **_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

**Ed: **_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

**Roy: **_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

**All: **_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"I wonder who he was thinking of when he wrote this." LanFan scoffed, hinting at Riza.

"LanFan. I know what you're thinking. And don't you dare say it." Riza snapped.

"Al. You're next." Roy said as Al nodded.

"What song?" Ed asked.

"The one I wrote yesterday." he replied.

**Al:**_ Woah oh oh ohhh_

_I had a dream last night  
I didn't know which floor to get off on, heyyyeyy  
The doors, they opened on 4 and 5 and 6  
And you were gone, all gone_

**Ling: **_I didn't understand  
I didn't wanna know  
At least I took a chance  
I had to let it go_

**All: **_Elevator goes up  
Elevator come down  
And you just go with the flow  
Until your feet are back on the ground  
It's an endless ride  
Sometimes it takes you up  
Sometimes it tears you down inside  
But it's the butterflies  
That keep you feeling so alive, so alive  
You gotta get back that high_

**Al: **_And in my dream last night  
The doors they finally shut and I was there, somewhere  
Alone in my reality inside an empty box  
That's filled with air  
But I don't care, noooo_

**Ling: **_Next time I'll get it right  
Next time I'll be okay  
I'll have a different dream tonight  
Tomorrow's another day_

**All: **_Elevator goes up (elevator goes up)  
Elevator come down  
And you just go with the flow  
Until your feet are back on the ground  
It's an endless ride  
Sometimes it takes you up  
Sometimes it tears you down inside  
But it's the butterflies  
That keep you feeling so alive, so alive  
You gotta get back that high_

**Al: **_You'll never know  
What you're gonna get  
What you don't expect will come and find you  
If you laugh or cry  
If you run and hide  
But it's all right_

**All: **_Elevator goes up  
Elevator come down  
And you just go with the flow  
Until your feet are back on the ground  
It's an endless ride  
Sometimes it takes you up  
Sometimes it tears you down inside  
But it's the butterflies  
That keep you feeling so alive, so alive  
You gotta get back that high_

During Al's performance, Winry noticed that Mei was listening really intently to the song. She wondered how she felt about Al and thought she should ask Riza or LanFan later.

"Hmm... I wonder what Al thought of when he wrote this..." LanFan joked.

"My guess is... ELEVATORS!" Winry said as the girls laughed.

"Alright. Ling next." Roy said.

"What song?" Al asked.

"You'll definitely know this one." Ling said as he went to the piano.

**Ling: **_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

**Roy: **_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

**All: **_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah)_

**Ling: **_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say_

**All: **_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

**Ling: **_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

"I wonder why he chose that song." Al said. "I mean, there were all these other songs that he had planned to sing."

"Maybe because I special someone is here." Mei said cheekily, hinting at LanFan whose cheeks flushed pink as she turned back to the book she was reading.

"Okay. Ed, your turn." Roy said.

"What song brother?" Al asked.

"You guys know what song." Ed replied.

**Ed: **_There's a place of Ocean Avenue Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

**Ling: **_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

**All: **_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

**Ed: **_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_

**All: **_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

**Roy: **_I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_

**Ed: **_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

"It seems that they're finished and we should go." Riza said, as all the girls stood up and started walking out the door.

"Riza! Don't forget! I'll pick you up 7:30!" Roy said but was ignored.

* * *

"Hey Riza! Shouldn't you be preparing for your date?" Mei asked.

"I'm nearly finished." Riza said.

"You should hurry! Because I can see him pulling out in front!" Winry said.

"I'm coming alright!"Riza said angrily as she went down the stairs. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that reached just below her knees. The back of the dress went down further, reaching mid-calf. She wore a pearl necklace, black heels and had her hair tied up in a bun with a few loose strands kept out.

"Wow. You look, as if this is going to be a real date." LanFan said.

"This is going to be a once-in-a-lifetime thing for him okay. And besides, we need the publicity." she nagged.

"Alright. Alright. You can stop nagging." Winry said.

"LanFan, you're in charge. Make sure that when I come back, nothing is broken and no-one is injured. Got it?"

"Yep. Now go have fun on your date! As you said, it's a once-in-a-lifetime thing." she replied before pushing her out the door and into the arms of the waiting man.

"Wow. When I auditioned, I never knew life would be this hectic…" Winry said.

"You should get used to it, because this is only the beginning." LanFan stated.

* * *

**Heh heh. What'd you guys think? Lemme know by reviewing! Just press the button below these notes!**

**Songs Used In the Chapter:**

**Our Song-Taylor Swift**

**Take A Bow-Rihanna**

**Sk8er Boi-Avril Lavigne**

**Get Back-Demi Lovato**

**Just the Girl-The Click Five ;)**

**Elevator-David Archuleta**

**Just the Way You Are-Bruno Mars**

**Ocean Avenue-Yellowcard  
**

**P.S. I'll try to update weekly, if I can think of what to write next…**

**P.S.S I also won't update till I get at least, 4 or 5 reviews for the chapter... Happy Reviewing!  
**


End file.
